mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (The nkrs200 Series)
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors is a text-to-speech series created by nkrs200. His series follows a smooth storyline that has controlled points for when new characters can be introduced and when old characters can be either completely or partially phased out. Because of this crucial and unique technique, the video series appears to have a consistent storyline flow that gradually builds up over time. Season 1 Season 1 aired on November 16, 2011, but it was originally under the name of Funny Windows Errors, this series originally starred two main characters: Microsoft Will, and Microsoft Pete, with Will being the protagonist and Pete being the antagonist respectfully. The season had eight episodes, even though the fifth episode was split into three parts and the third part of episode was signs instead of errors. Season 2 Season 2 aired on November 20, 2011, and it still hosted Microsoft Will as the main character until Season 2 Episode 2 when he left the show permanently (until the Funny News Bulletins Season 2 Episode 2 video confirmed that he never actually left) leaving Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, and Radar Overseer Scotty to have the show continue onward. Microsoft Anna did not appear until Season 2 Episode 7, but only as antagonist. Season 3 Season 3 debuted in December 2011 as a continuation of Season 2, picking up where the Season 2 Finale left off. It wasn't until Season 3 Episode 2 when the entire series got a makeover that would forever change how the videos are produced. Backgrounds were added in as well as new animations. A reassurance marker was placed in the upper right corner of the screen to reassure that this was an nkrs200 video. It was not until Season 3 Finale where Sam and Anna had a face off with mini-laser cannons (a handheld version apparently). They both were hit , and it caused an immediate end to the video. Season 4 Season 4 debuted in April of 2012 as a continuation of Season 3. According what Mike said in the first episode, Sam was knocked unconscious by a shelf that collapsed on his head right after he read the last error in Season 3 Episode 7, which made Sam realize that the rest of Season 3 was just a dream. Microsoft Anna was then switched over to the protagonist role after the Season 4 Premiere. Season 4 was smooth sailing without any problems until the Linux Penguin Army and Microsoft David Desktop showed up wanting to kill Sam. However, the Linux Penguins Army changed their options and decided to throw Sam and his comrades into a time portal that sent him back to redo Season 1, part of Season 2, and an episode of Season 3. Season 5 Season 5 picks up immediately right as where Sam leaves off in July 2012. Sam ends up fighting Scotty's clone, though it is never explained how Scotty did it, killing the clone in the process. In the Season Finale, they return to the present, only to find the Linux Penguin Army waiting for them. Almost all of the penguins die, except for a random few, when Jerry the Tux Penguin accidentally did not keep watch on Sam's team. The season ended with Sam shooting 99 rounds of lead into Jason Voorheez's head due to a failed attempt to assassinate Sam. Season 5 to 6 Bridge nkrs200 is the only YouTuber known to bridge episodes and seasons with filler content from his error requests. The entire episode that was the Season 5/Season 6 Bridge was all error requests except for the tip of the day. Season 6 Season 6 debuted in December 2012 as an aftermath of Season 5. Season 6 is the only known season to contain an episode bridge between episodes 7 and 8. Weather Overseer Herald is the main antagonist for the season since episode 5. Bacon was also introduced in Season 6 Episode 5 as an anti-hero, or a protagonist who acts in a way that a normal hero would not. In Episode 8, AT88TV and nkrs200 collaborated together, forming a single video, and the same can easily be said for Season 6 Episode 9. Season 6 came to a close on February 28, 2014 with Sam Defeating Weather Overseer Herald. Season 6 Episode 7 to 8 Bridge This video was created to read all of the error request from the old error request form before nkrs200 changed it. Season 7 Season 7 debuted after the release of Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation on June 21, 2014. In the first episode, error requests were taken by an organization called "The National Error Request Association" (or NERA, for short), which end caused a dramatic shift in how long the episode was suppose to be. Season 7 is a direct continuation of the end credits scene of Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation. Season 8 Season 8 will be a continuing the storyline after the finale of Season 7. nkrs200 states that "It is all in preparation for Season 11". Season 8 premiered on August 31, 2015 with the release of Season 8 Prologue. An new antagonist, Oak, was also revealed to be the main antagonist for the series for the present time. Season 9 No info on this season yet. Season 10 No info on this season yet. Season 11 Season 11 is expected to premiere in between 2019 and 2022. Former Cast Members *Linux Penguin Army **Last appeared in Season 6 Episode 6 Part 1. *Weather Overseer Herald **Last appeared in Season 6 Finale. **Voice: Speakonia US Male 3 Returning Cast Members * Microsoft David Desktop **Last appeared in Season 4 Episode 9. **Returned in Season 8 Episode 0. **Voice: Himself * Micorsoft Will ** Last appeared in Season 2 Episode 9. ** Returned in Microsoft Sam Reads Funny news bulletins as the weather person and had a speaking part in Season 8 Episode 8. ** Voice: Acapela Ryan Operating Systems emulated nkrs200 uses a multitude of operating systems for his videos. In order to make it look real, he emulates the environment using Microsoft Office PowerPoint 2013. Here is a complete list of the operating systems that he emulates in his videos. * Windows 3.1 (stopped supporting this OS after Season 7 Premiered, returned for Season 9 only) * Windows 95 * Windows NT 4 * Windows 98 * Windows 98 'S'econd 'E'dition (there is a difference between the two versions of Windows 98) * Windows NT 5 (stopped supporting this OS after Season 8 Episode 5) * Windows 2000 * Windows 'M'illenium 'E'dition (stopped supporting this OS after Season 8 Episode 5 but as of June 20th 2016, ME returned for URL based error requests only) * Windows Whistler (stopped supporting this OS sometime in Season 7) * Windows XP * Windows Longhorn * Windows Vista * Windows 7 * Windows 8 * Windows 10 Category:Collaborated Videos Category:Error series Category:Nkrs200 videos Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Category:Videos Category:Awesome